Descendant of Slytherin
by DarkCrawler111
Summary: A secret prophecy is told and twisting circumstances change the outcome of the final battle. Romance: V/AC. Romance H/R. Action,angst,romance. Please review! Alert! Chapter 9 not for the easily influenced. Please be warned before reading.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own any characters from harry potter

Chapter One:

The Meeting

Voldemort sat with an ominous presence, his eyes dark slits of disappointment, his wand laid carefully under his hand upon the table. Nagini was at his side, slithering around on the floor, hissing and leering at Draco and his father, who stood behind Voldemort on either side. Both were terrified, afraid to move, to even breathe. The pain of the curse Voldemort had laid on both of them still coursing through their nerves.

"Master," Snape asked boldly in his ominous deep voice, "if I may suggest-"

Voldemorts eyes darted to meet Snape's, making him almost swallow his tongue. He was very cautious to not let the Dark Lord into his thoughts but sometimes he wondered if maybe Voldemort knew everything in his mind. Maybe he was fully aware of his treachery, his deceitfullness and was toying with him, like a predator playing slowly with its food before it guts it alive.

"If I may suggest…" Snape began again once he collected himself. "a different approach to capturing the boy?"

"Ah, Severus." Voldemort hissed as he closed his eyes and nodded his head. Snape couldn't help but notice that Nagini had suddenly taken an interest in him and was circling around his chair, nipping at his feet playfully. "Is there ever an end to your trickery?"

Snapes muscles tensed and his body felt suddenly heavy, as though someone had put a boulder on his shoulders. "My Lord?"

"I am fully aware of your attempt to take my attention off of your prized student" with a flick of his wand, Draco was suddenly hovered over the long stretch of table, paralyzed yet still able to show the horror in his eyes. "But no good deed goes unpunished." He looked up at Draco with malice and a look of disgust. Lucius muscles twitched and it was all he had in him to not drop to his knees and beg for mercy. His attempts would be futile he knew, but still he had to try

"Please…" he whispered sweat beading on his face. Voldemort didn't move his gaze off of Draco. "He is just a boy."

"He is old enough!" Voldemort yelled as his captive mustered a small frightened moan. "You are a disappointment." the Dark Lord stood his wand raised pointed. "Tell me, Boy, did you not comprehend the task I required of you?"

Ofcourse he couldn't say a word, since he was still under Voldemorts spell. This was how the Dark Lord liked it. He loved to mentally torture his prey.

"Look at me." he whispered.

Draco dared not look, for he didn't know if he would be the last thing he saw. He could barely feel his body, he was so frightened. He dared not think the thoughts that kept flying into his head. He knew Voldemort could see everything in his mind, and didn't want him second guessing his loyalty or competence.

"I said LOOK AT ME!"

He closed his eyes briefly and tried to keep the tears from filling them but couldn't. His body throbbed with the urge to sob, to beg, to plead, but he couldn't. Big wet drops spilled from his face onto the table making a soft patting noise. It seemed like minutes until he looked at him, but in reality it was only seconds.

"I should make an example of you." Voldemort looked around at his loyal Death Eaters sitting around the table, each of them on edge, staring at their Lord. The only one who seemed to be enjoying herself was Bellatrix, and in some ways, she was the one closest to the evil wizard. She enjoyed death and torture just as much as he did, no matter if it was family or not. To her, it made no difference.

"I should remind you all of my intolerance of incompetence." His gaze met Malfoys. "Ah, whats wrong boy?" he mocked. "Are you afraid to die?"

Yes, he screamed in his head. Yes, yes, please, I will do anything. Please just don't kill me!

"I had hoped…" Voldemort started but paused to let Draco fall hard onto the table. "I saw such promise in you."

Snape knew in his heart what would happen, as with everyone else around the table, but that didn't mean he liked it. Still, he could not take his eyes off of the young one. He was as close to a son as Severus ever came and he had great pride in the boy. He just wasn't ready to kill yet. He still doubted himself, and for that, in Snape's eyes, didn't deserve death.

"Avada kedavera!"

A green surge of electricity lit up Draco's body before he crumpled lifeless onto the table, his eyes grey staring up at his father, who was uncontrollably sobbing silently as he stood.

"You are weak, Lucius." he said as he retired his wand into his robe. "And so was your boy! Maybe if you were stronger he would not have come to this fate."

The words stung even Snape as he heard them. He did not cry, he never did. Yet he felt as though a part of him had died and he couldn't even look at Draco's lifeless body.

"Nagini." Voldemort summoned and the snake twisted and curled up onto the table beside Snape, slithering to the body which was now his meal.

Voldemort addressed his minions, as though there wasn't one of them dead on the table being swallowed whole by his death snake. "I trust you all will not disappoint me tonight as he did."

Bellatrix made a frown and shook her head from side to side, her wild curls bouncing around her face. "We would never my Lord" and she smiled at Lucius who was still watching as Nagini swallowed the last remains of his son into her stomach.

"The trace will be on the boy until he turns eighteen, so it will not be difficult to find him." he turned his head. "If you wish to bring honor to your family again I suggest you bring me the boy, Lucius. I will not tolerate another mistake again."

A.N. so what do you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

New Faces

As the death eaters aparated from the meeting room and as Voldemort shoved Wormtail out of his presence, the Dark Lord stood by a window gazing out at the horizon. The sky was grey, the grass lost its green luster, and the air was thick. He pondered, for a moment, on what he would do after he destroyed Potter and regained his reputation. Chaos. Tyranny. Oh, and so much fire. So much suffering. All muggles either enslaved or executed. All mud bloods put in their rightful place. Only true proud, purebred wizards ruled the world, with him as their leader. Yes, nobody could defeat him.

In a flash Voldemort spun around, wand in hand, ready for attack. Nobody had snuck up on him like that, and if it weren't for the faint scent of butterbeer, he wouldn't have a clue he shared the room with anyone.

"Avada Kedavera!"

Dodged. The hooded figure lept up and stuck back up onto the ceiling. Voldemort, being a little curious as to how this fool was able to dodge his attack, batted a hand in the air with a moan, forcing the person onto the floor with a loud thud. In any other situation, he would have just killed on sight, but this was talent that could possibly be useful.

"Of all the people I have killed" he began as he layed a silent crucio curse on his intruder, making him scream and convulse on the floor "Only one was ever able to survive that curse." He laid more intensity onto the curse and the screams got more shrill, more desperate, more sputtered. He saw a small spray of blood from under the hood as his victim coughed and struggled. "until you."

He relieved him from the curse and allowed him to stand. It took several minutes until he was able to stand however, and during this time, Voldemort paid close attention to every detail. The dark brown robes, the long pitch black curls. Boots caked with mud, dirty hands with the nails painted black.

"I never doubt the fury and insanity of a woman to be the great recipe for an evil witch. But to sneak up on me?" he laughed with a smirk on his face. "Now that is fascinating."

She threw back her hood to reveal herself. In some ways, she reminded Voldemort of Bellatrix, the hair, yet more tame and smooth, the pretty yet sinisterly evil face, the boldness and cockiness. Oh, she would make an interesting addition to his death eaters.

"Whats fascinating is that you couldn't kill little old me."

His smile fell from his face. "You doubt?"

At once she was face first into the wall, pinned between it and the Dark Lord. She could feel intense heat radiating off of his body, which surprisingly was a lot less boney as she imagined it to feel. She yelped out in pain as he gripped into her hair, almost ripping out a large portion of it, and his other hand was clawing into the back of her neck, pushing her face so hard into the wall she thought her nose would surely snap.

"You come into my domain." he breathed into her ear. "You evade me somehow and THEN you dishonor me." he pulled hard on her hair and she could feel and hear a lock of hair rip from her head. As she screamed in pain, Voldemort took a deep breath and smiled. "Ahhh."

"If I wasn't on your side, I would have defended myself." she stated.

He considered and released her, backing away with his arms open. "speak while you still live."

"I am an auror, sent to capture Lucius-"

"Take him, he is of no use to me."

"No, see, I didn't come here for him, I came here for you."

At this, Voldemort gave a hearty laugh. "You are a fool if you think you can kill me" he flicked his wand and instantly chains formed around her neck, wrists, and ankles. She dropped onto her knees in front of him while her hair spilt over her face as he walked menacingly towards her. "There are so many things I can do to you." he sneered.

"It has been prophecied that you will live as long as I do!" In her heart she was calm for she had prepared for this for years. Once the Dark Lord supposedly "died" she knew he wasn't dead, for the prophecy said that if one dies, so would the other. At first, this hadn't changed anything for her, she was an aurora and would be for the rest of her life. She loved the hunt and the chase, it was the only way she felt alive. She loved knowing that what she did made a great difference in a positive way in the lives of others. That is until Fudge found out Voldemort was back.

He immediately sent for her to be locked up and executed. Only a handful of ministry members knew of this and her prophecy, so there was nobody to turn to for help. She knew it was the honorable thing, taking the bullet for the good of everyone else. Though when it came down to it, she really did not want to die.

"You lie!" he sneered. "I suppose you have some kind of proof of this prophecy?"

"The only proof I have is my mind."

There was an awkward moment, not for Voldemort but for her, as he placed his fingers on her temples and began to read her mind. She wasn't prepared for what it felt like to have her mind invaded. It felt wrong, like someone was touching her where she didn't want to be touched, rubbing her the wrong way, and just making her shiver all over. She could feel him moving around in her thoughts, in her memories, and it felt like it should have been excruciatingly painful, yet, it wasn't.

Voldemort considered for a moment, looking down at her as she looked right back up at him, big green eyes looking him right in the face. "Hold out your forearm."

As he said this the chains faded in an evanescence.

"What shall I call you?"

"Sydney." she said. "Sydney Slytherine"


	3. Chapter 3

As always: I do not own harry potter

Chapter 3:

The Test

All of the death eaters awaited the Dark Lord on the edge of the forest. All except Bellatrix, Lucius, and Snape who were busy taking over Hogwarts and fighting off the teachers. Once they had put the entrapment spell around the land, they waited his orders, but he was late. They were beginning to get worried, until they saw his signature black mist coming along the horizon. What they weren't prepared to see, was a white mist right beside it. At first they thought an auror was daring and stupid enough to take on He who must not be named, but after watching it for a brief few seconds, they could recognize that by the patterns of the mists, they were not fighting, but gliding along the sky together.

At that moment, Snape returned to the group, looking quite winded, but with no injuries. "What is this" he asked himself as the two reached the ground together.

They both emanated an extremely powerful presence, and Snape recognized the girl at once. She was going to be a member of the Order, but turned out that it was much too risky to blow her cover to capture Lucius. Perhaps, another joined him in playing evil for the sake of good. However, she knew he was part of the order, but he had no idea how much she knew, so he immediately went on the defense.

"Such interesting company you are keeping." Snape sneered at her. "Wasn't your target Lucius, or did you get confused?"

But she wasn't about to have her loyalty questioned right in front of Voldemort. She knew how powerful he was and what he was capable of doing in such a case as if he doubted. "I should say the same thing about you, Serverus. Interesting how just a month ago, you were in the orders hideout, discussing plans with Harry's followers."

Fury rose in Snapes eyes and he almost glowed orange. "My loyalty isn't the one in question here, Sydney."

"Enough!" Voldemort hissed. "Snape, do you doubt my judgement?"

Considering everything, yes, he did not trust his judgement, but he dared not say it. "I find it odd as once we are so close to finishing this mess with Potter, she shows up professing loyalty to you."

"Which is why you shall be in charge of her, Snape." The dark lord inched towards him as he pursed his lips. "Don't disappoint me."

With that, they set off into the castle to find Harry.

"We cannot aparate." Hermione cried, feeling panicked.

"Nice observation there, Hermione." Ron spat as he turned to Harry. "Well, you're the leader. What should we do?"

Harry pondered for a moment, edgy and feeling rushed. He could hear the echoes of chaos downstairs through the cracks in the common room door. Dumbledor was dead, so was his entire family, and who knew who was next on Voldemort's list. "We need to kill him. We need to find the horcruxes."

"Isn't there any portkey on the edge of the forest? We could use it to get out of this place."

"And leave everyone else here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry!" she cried. "This is bigger than everyone here. This is the whole world we are talking about!"

"But can't we save some? I can't leave Ginny here."

"I can't beat the thought of leaving anyone either." Ron said quietly. "But if we go out there, we might not even be able to save ourselves, you know?'

"We should at least try. What if it was Hermione out there?" he asked.

Ron thought about it for a minute as Hermione paced back and forth. He looked at her and she gave him a pleading look."She's right Harry." he admitted. "We should go."

There was a pause as they all took in everything. They were about to go find the horcruxes. To tread into danger where there was no do-overs like in the classroom. No second chances, no teachers or adults to help them, but they were ready. They had to be ready.

"Alright, lets get on with it then."

They climbed through the window and made their way along the rooftop of the castle of the school they once loved. They could see death eaters running towards the castle, casting curses as they went, some student's tried to fight, and some even prevailed in their attempts. Most of the student's probably crowded together in the great hall, thinking that in great numbers they would make a greater defense. For the stragglers though, their fate was forsaken.

Hermione knew that most of their friends would have been smart enough to hide or gather together. They all had great courage and stregnth, but they also had the greatest weapon of all: hope.

A few curses flew only feet from them along the harshly angled roof, blasting pieces all around them. They had been spotted. With no time to think, they climbed as best they could higher trying to make it to the other side. Hermione, even though she was in great shape, was falling behind, slipping on the roof tiles and making very little progress. Unfortunatly, Ron and Harry assumed she would be able to climb at their pace, and weren't looking back to make sure. It was something Ron would regret more than anything else in his life.

A stunning spell hit Hermione right square in the hip and she fell, uncontrollably, down the roof and off into the air. Her stomach lept up into her throat as she mentally tried to force her body to move, but couldn't. She had no clue when or how she would hit the ground, she couldn't brace herself. As she saw the roof quickly get farther and farther away from her, she wondered if this would be the way she died. She had so many things she wanted to do, so much time was ahead of her, but she knew very well that roof could be the last thing she saw.

She hit the ground hard on her shoulder blades, and her feet flew down, smacking her heels against the cold frozen ground with a loud thwack. She heard both shoulders pop out of place, and one of her ankles crack. It was excruciatingly painful, and she needed to cry out in pain, but couldn't. All she could do was cry.

Her right arm was twisted under her, but was not broken. Her ring finger was twisted and throbbed with pain.

"Miss Granger." came a familiar, deep voice from behind her. His footsteps crunched the frozen grass as he edged closer to her, and finally stood above her, looking into her eyes. Beside him was a woman she thought she recognized, but hadn't a clue where from. She thought perhaps, she was a relative of Bellatrix, possibly her sister, but couldn't be sure. There were some similarities, but just the same there were differences.

The woman bent down to her, stroking her hair out of her face. "She is hurt badly."

"She will be mended if He thinks it's worth the trouble." Snape sneered. "We shall take her to the holding room."

He lifted her lazily and threw her over his shoulder, hearing her joints bend and protest. She was in so much pain she could barely stand it. She had to keep her composure, though, had to not tell anything. She would ruin the only chance of defeating Voldemort.

AN: I would like ideas if you have any on how I should go on with this story. I have some, but am always open to more. Review if you have any or if you have criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of the Pit and into the Fire**

**Hermione woke up on a very uncomfortable bed, still stunned, but healed. She could cough, so she had the use of her throat, but couldn't move any parts of her body. She looked around the room. It was dark and empty, the only furniture in it was the ancient bed she was laying on without even a sheet. The wooden roof leaked but not on her. The floor was cement with dark brown stains around her bed. She could feel the loss of her wand.**

**A sudden wave of dread filled her body. She knew what kind of room this was. By the lack of décor and the stains on the cement she knew this was a torture room. **

**A chill swept through the room and she tried to shiver yet couldn't. Whoever had cast this immobilization curse on her must be great at magic because she couldn't feel it fading away yet. She had no clue how long she was knocked out for.**

**She suddenly realized she was not in her normal clothes. She looked down and as best as she could see, she had been placed in a very modest yet dirty white dress that came down to a little bit below her ankles. She could feel that she was still wearing her underwear and bra, which gave her some kind of comfort, but she still felt violated. Somebody's hands were on her, somebody had undressed her and then fitted her into this dress. She felt sick to her stomach.**

**Ron will come, she thought to herself. I need to believe that. Despite the recent discussion of not going back for their friends who were in trouble, she knew that they had to see Snape take her away. They would surely follow and try to rescue her.**

**The chill turned into a small breeze and a couple of old dead leaves and dirt on the floor rustled towards her. She knew what was coming and hoped she would have the ability to withstand it. Out of all the training they did in the room of requirement they had never practiced enduring torture. **

**A black shade entered the room from the staircase and wafted towards her slowly. As seconds passed it took shape. It was Voldemort.**

**He stood by her, wand in hand, looking down at her, as if trying to comfort her with his expression, but she knew it was a game. She knew he meant no such thing. He was there to get as much information from her as he could and then when she was no longer useful, kill her. She didn't want to die. Not alone and like this. Her eyes glistened and she made an uncontrollable frown. **

**Voldemort smiled and moved closer to her, bending down almost as if to make her feel his powerful presence. He held a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhhh." he comforted, which made her sob even more. The curse suddenly lifted and she was able to shake, able to squirm, but it was as though she was held down with invisible restraints. She could move her fingers, her arms, her whole body, but her wrists and ankles remained firmly planted to the bed. **

**He reached out and wiped the stray hairs from her face, his fingertips hot and smooth. She resisted, pressing into the pillow under her, but she couldn't back away enough. She wished she could just melt through the mattress and into another world. Another place, anywhere but here with Him.**

**Voldemort's eyes strayed from her face to her body and he ever so slowly traced a finger from her jawbone, between her chest, and down her stomach softly. A soft growl emanated from deep within his throat and she thought he was going to touch her, to violate her. She wanted to scream for help, to cry out to anybody who would hear her, but she couldn't give him the satisfaction of that. He lifted his finger just below her belly button and sat on the bed beside her, still looking at her body. "Mmm, I do like that dress." he growled.**

"**Swine!" she exclaimed, not able to take much more. "Filthy worm!" she spat at him. "You will be sorry if you harm one hair on me!"**

**At this Voldemort laughed. "Oh really, now?" he asked. "You don't even know where you are."**

"**I don't but that doesn't mean Harry doesn't! He will come for me!"**

"**Ah," he hissed, "One can only hope."**

**She realized what it would mean for Harry and Ron to come save her, and wished she hadn't said that. Voldemort had already planned for them to come, and surely he had an ambush awaiting them. **

"**But just incase he's lost his way." he smiled. "I need to know where they are."**

"**I don't know." she said, still not looking at him but at the wall across from her. It was blank, with grey water stains, but nothing distinctive. She turned her eyes to the ceiling, looking for some sort of spot she could focus on to take some of her attention off of the pain she knew she would be in.**

"**If you cooperate, I can assure you, your death will be quick." he hissed as he touched his wand to her cheek. He watched her as he slowly traced along her face with the tip of his wand. She tried not to seem afraid, she tried to hold strong, but she knew he could see how frightened she was. She cried hot wet tears that streamed down into her hair. She found a nail sticking awkwardly out of the ceiling, bent in a kinked sort of way and rusted. If anything, she could focus on that while he tortured her.**

"**Hmmm? No?" he asked as he pressed his wand hard into her temple, making it sting and throb in pain. "You have nothing to tell me?" he brought his face down right by her ear and drew in a long, deep breath of her scent, which smelled like cinnamon. She cringed and pulled away as far as she could, but still could feel the air he took pull through her hair. He opened his mouth and breathed his unusually hot breath onto her cheek. Even though it somewhat comforted her coldness, it still felt wrong, like poisoned steam. **

**He flicked out his tongue and licked from her ear lobe to the corner of her eye. Her stomach turned and her heart rose into her throat as he sat up, with a look of self satisfaction in his face. **

"**Your fear tasted sweet." he hissed. "Like cinnamon sugar." he released his wand from her temple and held it above her chest. "Hasseth-" he whispered with a smile, "Sectum Sempra."**

**She closed her eyes as she was not familiar with this curse, and at first felt nothing at all. She waited for a couple seconds and opened her eyes. She started to feel a mild burning sensation at certain points around her body, and her breathing drew still. **

**Voldemort watched her as parts of her skin began to turn pink, and then red. Her breath became stronger and faster as the burning sensation slowly grew to a pain, like she was touching a mug of hot chocolate that was too hot. As the pain grew, she got more frightened and began to lose her concentration on the nail. She looked at her skin and saw bright red lines forming on her arms and could feel them forming on her legs, back, and stomach. The most painful was the one that was forming on her wrist wrapping its way around to her wrist bone. The burning slowly turned into a pain and she could see the lines turning almost blood red. **

**She gritted her teeth as he quietly laughed to himself, watching her start to squirm. **

**The lines grew very hot and began to feel less like burning and more like persistent sharp scraping. She could barely stand anymore to remain quiet, but she had to. He wanted her to scream, to cry, to weep. She remembered the nail and looked back up at it, trying to focus on it.**

**She growled through her closed mouth as her nostrils flared with the ever strengthening pain. She felt like invisible razors were slowly scraping cuts into her flesh. **

"**Where is the boy?" Voldemort asked. **

"**I don't know." she said through gritted teeth and let slip another groan. Her pulse grew faster and faster by the minute.**

"**Oh, but you do!" he smiled as he slowly inched his hand along the side of her thing up higher, moving the dress so she could see more of what was happening to her.**

"**No…" she moaned again as she closed her eyes. Little beads of blood started sprouting out from her wounds as the invisible knives ever so persistently still scraped her flesh, digging deeper by the minute.**

"**Yes." he smiled. "Yes, you know where they are. You know what they are trying to do."**

**Hermione began to sob but still didn't take her eyes off of that nail. "No, I don't know anything." she cried.**

"**Yes you do!" he waved his hand over her and her pain grew dramatically, making her scream out in agony. The beads of blood grew and spilled over her skin and onto the mattress. The invisible razors were moving faster and harder now. She could barely stand it. She screamed and cried out in pain as she tried to squirm away. Her blood bled through her white dress and began to soak into it. "Please, I don't know anything!" she cried. "Aaaaaah!" a stronger wave of pain shook her and her body began to shake uncontrollably.**

"**Tell me where he is!" Volemort screamed at her. **

"**No, I don't know! Please stop I don't know!" she shook her head and writhed around in pain, aimlessly trying to get away. **

"**Tell me!"**

"**I don't know!" she screamed. Her wails grew louder and louder and echoed off the walls. "I don't know, I can't- Please stop!"**

**Her vision was beginning to blur and she began to wonder how long she had been enduring such horrid torture. It felt like hours had gone by of her pleading and screaming, until he finally lifted the curse. The knives stopped, but the agonizing cuts stayed on her skin. They were excruciatingly painful, the skin around them bright red and hot from irritation. Her eyes burned and ached from the hours of crying. She hardly had any tears left. Her body was weak and cold from the loss of blood and she could feel it caking on her skin. **

"**You irritate me." Voldemort said. "I will be back for you."**

**With that, he disappeared upstairs. Her spell was lifted and she could move, but she didn't want to. She felt cold and exhausted and still in great pain. She hadn't the strength to stand. She gingerly turned onto her side, causing more pain, but still somewhat getting comfortable. She slowly brought her slashed knees close to her chin and held them with her arms. She rocked and silently cried in her pain as she quickly passed into comforting sleep.**

**AN: I know not much happened, but I wanted to emphasize on the brutality of Voldemort and his torture. Please review. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

"The appearance of the begging and screaming does not make me want to torture you less."

Voldemort had grown bored in his attempts at torturing Hermione. He had tried everyday for the past week with no success. He tried many physical forms of pain, emotional pain, psychological pain, and yet nothing worked. This pathetically brave young adolescant girl will not crack.

"-I don't understand."

With an unintended yelp of surprise, The Dark Lord spun around to see his newest 'advocate' standing just at the bottom of the steps. Upon his startled turn, he lost concentration and the images flashing into Hermione's mind immediately stopped. All of her physical wounds had already been healed so she was in complete and utter peace from pain, which felt like heaven to her.

Voldemort trudged over to Sydney and met her face to face with hardly a few inches between them. He was a bit taller than her, with her brow just met his lips, and she still felt the radiating heat off of his body. With full bravery, and power to match it, she looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I can't understand why you don't just use poly-juice potion." she said as she folded her arms, pressing into his chest. Almost just as surprisingly as the heat that seemed to flow from him was, she could feel that his structure was very strong, and hard.

"Hahehaheahahaheha!" a shrill of laughter came from the top of the staircase as Bellatrix descended down, curly wild hair fluffed all around her face. "Oh but now it wouldn't be so much fun!"

Voldemort had noticed the hostility of Bellatrix towards Sydney during the past week. She was used to being the sole female death-eater, and as an alpha-female wolf would, once another female joined the pack, she was forever to be lower than her. Bellatrix wanted all the Dark Lords attention, she wanted to be the one he called to for help, the one who sat beside him at his table. Sydney surprisingly held her own against the sanity driven witch and never backed down to her. "I think he is looking for function and results rather than fun, don't you Bella?"

Bellatrix pouted and blatantly shoved Sydney to the side so she was in front of Voldemort, pressing into his body, trailing a finger down the middle of his chest playfully. "All work and no play? That's no fun at all!"

Voldemort, as he was, never cared for Bellatrix's actual feelings and dismissed her quite rudely most of the time. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned completely away from her. "Get out of my sight Bellatrix, you are causing me great pain just listening to your pathetic drawling!"

Her body became stiff but her head was still up high as she made her way back upstairs, not forgetting to shoot Sydney a very deadly look as she passed.

Voldemort still stood facing away from Sydney and towards the wall cattycorner to where Hermione lay, silent, not wanting to draw attention to herself. The moment the door to the basement slammed shut, he spoke, "Take my arm."

Unsure at first, but quickly following orders, she went up to him and grabbed his arm. The tossing, swirling, and feeling her feet touching her back was expected as they apparated out of the basement, but where she realized she was when she gathered herself, was not.

They were in America, New York City, standing in what was her apartment. Nothing was in its original place. Papers were scattered all across the floor. Her nice black leather sofa tore open, guts ripped out, laying on its back with the cushions in pathetic little pieces laying all around the room. Glass coffee table shattered, vintage lamps all broken, ceiling fan torn down. Some of the ceiling tiles were missing, the carpet near the corners and walls had been cut open to see if somehow she had managed to hide anything under it.

Voldemort stood in silence as she looked at the loss of everything she had acquired during her life shredded to pieces. With a gasp, she suddenly remembered her cat Yoyo was still here when she left. She bolted down the small hallway and into her bedroom.

There, on the floor, was what had become of her beloved cat Yoyo. One of his canine teeth she could see had been busted out, and his blood lay in a pool around him, small streams of it caked on his nostrils, eyes, and from his ears. She was horrified at what they had done to him, and she began to sob into her hands as she fell onto her knees. He was all she had in the world that she truly knew would always love her and be there for her, and now he was gone.

A warm hand gently rested on her shoulder. She regained her composure immediately, startled to remember he had been the one to take her there. He squatted down on bended knee beside her. "The beloved ministry are the ones who did this to you." he stated at no surprise to her. "You see what the 'good' side is capable of?" he gestured towards her cat.

At the sight of the only thing she had ever loved in the world, laying in a crumpled mess on the floor, and to know that the ones who she always had trusted, always had been loyal to, were the ones behind it made her lose control. She lashed out and jumped on Voldemort, pinning him down and beating on his chest. She simply could not handle it anymore. She didn't care if he killed her, she didn't care if he tortured her, she was already living in hell so there was nothing that could make her feel worse than she had felt at that moment.

Volemort managed to get ahold of her thrashing wrists and held them, not hard in anger, just in gentle restraint as he looked up at this woman and knew exactly what she had felt. She stared at him for a brief moment, and finally crumpled onto him, burrying her face in the nook of his neck as she sobbed. He had no clue what to do, he definetly wasn't comfortable with her touching him so much as she did, but he knew how she felt. He knew exactly what she felt, and he remembered wishing he had somebody to cry on, to comfort him. So, he awkwardly patted her on the back as she cried hot tears, soaking his shoulder and robe.

"You see what they are capable of?" he said to her. "Have you seen what Muggles are capable of?"

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. She quickly realized what she was doing and flung off of him. Her proud, strong, game face was on now and she would keep her composure, no matter how hard it would be still being in the same room as Yoyo.

"To show you that they deserve to be punished. They deserve to be hurt. They deserve to be killed."

She let his words sink in as she thought about many things. Muggles, with their lazy, careless, instant gratification attitudes. They think nothing is more intelligent than them and that any other beings life is worth less than their own. They continue to ruin the planet, spread disease and waste, fill the earth with their man-made toxins and poisons. The worst thing was, every single Muggle knew that is what they were doing, yet very little of them cared enough to change it. The Ministry was kind to her, but when they found out that killing Voldemort was as simple as killing her, it was like a pack of hungry wolves to a baby deer. They searched and caught her, yet kept secret about it so that nobody could see just how corrupt they really are. Nobody could realize that there was little difference between them and Voldemort.

"At least I take credit for the people I kill." he said, finishing her thought for her. "So the answer to your poly-juice potion is no. I will not use something so… painless as that."

Once she had joined Voldemort, she still had some small amount of doubt in her mind that she had made the right choice. After all what do you do when both sides seem to be your enemy? But in having this talk with her Lord, she realized she had made the right decision.

She took his arm and they apparated back into the basement holding Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

What they saw when the room took shape was not expected. There was smoke and rubble everywhere. Bricks scattered about and the rain beat down into what remained of the room with blunt chilling force. Sydney could barely make out the scene around her, but she knew what had happened.

She looked at Voldemort with caution, and saw that he remained strong, standing tall with fierce hatred in his eyes. Hermione was gone and there was no sight of the death eaters. They quickly climbed up the rubbel to the top floor and found that the entire house had been torn apart. Harry surely had come for his beloved friend, and they had somehow been able to escape, though how, she did not know.

Voldemort said nothing as he shifted into his black mist and descended into the raging storm clouds, leaving Sydney to follow him.

"You're alright." Ron sighed into Hermione's wet sopping hair as he held her in his arms underneath the shelter of their tent. Harry was outside, setting up charms to keep their camp hidden from all other onlookers.

"Oh Ronald!" she sobbed. She was freezing cold, and the fire was a great comfort to her, but nothing could compare to the amount of relief she felt that she was no longer in the Dark Lords grasps. "It was horrible!" she cried.

"I can only imagine…" he mumbled to himself, not wanting to think about what she had gone through during her capture. His rage filled his blood still at the thought of Hermione being hurt. He knew she was very strong and held her own, but all the same she deserved none of what they would have done to her. She loved and cared about all creatures and beings. She fought for justice and freedom for all creatures. She had such a good heart.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Harry said as he stepped into the tent. For what it was, it was rather a grand hideout. They had lots of tables and chairs, pleanty of food in stock, and it had a very earthy feel to it. The fire was warm and it kept great shelter from the cold outside.

"Does she look ok mate?" Ron growled. "She looks like she's been through bloody hell!"

"I am alright." she said composing herself and twisting the cold rain out of her hair. "A bit shaken is all."

"A bit shaken?" Ron gasped in disbelief, cupping her cheeks in his big rough hands. "You were held captive for a week, Hermione. I can't even begin to fathom what you went through."

"Its alright." she said, trying her best to be strong. She needed to be, there was no time to reflect on things done. They all had a job to do, and she knew Voldemort wasn't fumbling over his loss doing nothing about it. "We need to get on and find the horecruxes."

"Well, while we were trying to find you, we managed to locate one." Harry stated, gesturing over to the black chest sitting on the table. "We haven't found a way to destroy it yet, though."

"Right." she said, thinking about possible ways they could extract the part of Voldemort's soul that was in the chest. "Its not like basilisk fangs are a very accessible item."

"We have tried everything. Lighting it on fire, disintegrating it, but nothing seems to work."

"Have you tried to use the killing curse? If his soul is inside it, then it should die from that." Hermione tried.

"Yes, absolutely nothing will work." Ron said, rubbing her back.

"Let me get into some dry clothes and we will try to figure it out." she said as she realized she was shivering.

They left her to her room and sat at the table around the chest in silence. They needed to get ahold of a basilisk fang, but had no clue how. Though the task seemed hopeless, they were not about to give up yet. They had come this far and even were able to face a multitude of death eaters head on. They couldn't give in yet. Voldemort could not be allowed to win.

Volemort held his wand to his forearm and called his death eaters to him. He was ironically inside a very old muggle church. The sun shone through the beautiful colored glass and warmed them as they stood waiting. Sydney just stood beside him, waiting in patience as she stood. He still hadn't uttered a word since his discovery of the girls escape, but she knew he was furious. She was thankful she was not one of those who allowed her to escape.

Fenrir was the first to arrive, looking puzzled as to why he had been called. He of course was not one of those who was guarding Hermione. Following quickly was Crabbe and Goyle, until all of them stood in a circle waiting for Voldemort's commands. Bellatrix was the last to arrive.

"Ah Bellatrix." he muttered. "I was beginning to think you had lost your way."

The look of fear was painted blatantly across her face. She was the one in charge under Voldemort when Hermione was taken, and for this she knew she would be cruely punished.

"Can you just tell me, my dear, how you all were not able to ward of two dimwitted adolescant boys!" he shouted as he looked around in disappointment.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had no excuse for how they got away. There was no possible way to explain to her Lord what had happened, because she herself didn't even know. It all happened in an instant.

"Don't!" he held up a hand and pinched between his nose, warding off a headache.

"If I may, my Lord." Fenrir growled. "But I have someone I think you would like to see."

He opened up a small sack he had been carrying in his robe and out plopped Hedwig, Harry's owl. The bird had tape around its beak and feet and attached to his back was a bar of steel too heavy for him to carry away by flying.

Voldemort seemed to perk up at this news as he strode over to examine the fiesty bird.

"I too have some good news, my Lord." Snape pulled out a sack only a bit larger than the one Fenrir carried and dumped its contents on the floor. Out dropped a girl, seemingly too large to be able to fit in the bag, but thanks to charms, she was able to be conceiled inside with pleanty of room.

Voldemort turned to his newest captive and looked over her, not recognizing who she was. "And tell me just who is this?"

"She is Ginny Weasley." Snape said proudly. "The one Potter is in love with."

Voldemort looked at her seemingly lifeless face and smiled. He might not have the best friend of the boy who lived, but he had his beloved. He knew how love blinded reasoning and began to think that it was just too easy to win like this.

"Have her send the owl to Harry." he said as he turned away. "Then he shall be found… and killed with his love."


	7. Chapter 7

Hedwig had much trouble locating his master, Harry Potter, for he was always hiding behind spells and enchantments so that he could not be found. With the ministries spell still on him since he hadn't turned 18 yet, he (along with his good friends Hermione and Ron) were constantly on their toes and on multiple occasions, were unusually lucky in their escape. Perhaps magic, perhaps fate, but there were many instances where unusual warnings came to them that something was about to happen or someone spotted them. Hermione had a feeling some unknown hero was helping them, but she couldn't be sure. Harry liked to think that his deceased relatives and parents were in someway influencing things to happen in their favor, and Ronald just thought it was luck.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "I can not believe it has taken me so long to think of this, but I have a plan on how to find the horecruxes!"

Harry, having been asleep in the other section of the tent, almost soiled his pants at this abrupt interruption. Ron had been awake outside keeping watch and it even startled him. He had been boiling some potatoes on a fire in a small pot, and upon Hermione's outburst, fumbled the pot out of his hands, making the water splash out the fire and the potatoes be covered in ash. All he could do was smile and roll his eyes. He thought it was very cute when Hermione did things like that.

"Alright." Harry said as he pulled on clothes to make himself warm and stepped outside the tent so that they both could join Ron.

Hermione sat a little too far away from Ron, not purposely, but because she was so excited. He of course would have none of that so he put his arm around her and forced her closer to him. Hermione didn't like displaying a lot of affection towards Ron in front of Harry because she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but Ron, being the man he is, didn't think it would affect Harry, so he did as he pleased.

"Well, get on with it, what's this big idea?" Ron smiled as he looked at her.

"I kept thinking about ways we could lift the spell off of you, Harry, so that it would be easier for us to hide and you wouldn't be tracked. Its like it was right in front of me all along, I just didn't see it." she explained.

"Didn't see what Hermione?" he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes and hugged his arms. He should have brought out a heavier sweater.

"Right, sorry," she blushed as she heard Ron muster a small chuckle. "The ministries spell is cast not on your body, but on your soul, so that if you were a shape shifter, they still could track you, because you would have a different body, but the same soul."

Harry waited for the rest of her explanation, but none came. She just looked at him and Ron expectantly hoping they would figure out for themselves what she was trying to tell them. She liked to give them time to think of it so that she didn't seem like such a know it all most of the time.

"Hermione, you're not thinking what I think your thinking." Ron warned.

"Well, that depends what your thinking Ron." she sounded just a tiny bit annoyed.

"That we cast a same spell on… You Know Who."

"Voldemort." Harry said as he looked at the pile of ash and halfway cooked potatoes in front of Ron. A little bit embarrassed, Ron flicked his wand and started the fire again, and Harry looked up at them both.

"It is a great plan, Hermione." Harry spoke tenderly as to not offend her. "But I just don't know how it would work. I can barely keep myself alive in front of Voldemort, let alone cast a spell on him like that."

"But it's not as complicated as you a think Harry. All we need to do is stupefy him first."

"You say it like it's so simple. Small spells like that don't work on him he's too powerful."

"Say we were able to." Ron said trying to give her idea a chance. "Then what?"

"If we can cast the spell without him knowing it, then we would be able to detect exactly where the other horecruxes are since they are all parts of his soul."

"Like I said, it's a brilliant plan, but lets not jump from A to D here. We still need to figure out how we are going to cast a spell on him without him knowing it." Harry said.

"Well aren't you just a bunch of ants at a picnic." Ron challenged, getting annoyed with Harry's blatant dismissal of Hermione's plan.

"We can discuss it in the morning if you'd like to Harry." she said trying understand that maybe Harry was tired and cranky from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Might as well stay up now, it's going to be morning in an hour or two anyway." he mumbled as he stood up, not being able to handle the cold anymore, and turned to go back inside the tent.

"Ay! What's your problem? She's been through enough without your sour attitude." Ron growled as he stood in front of Harry, blocking him from the door.

"It's alright, Ron." Hermione said trying to keep the peace. "He's probably just tired."

"Don't stick up for him." Ron blurted. "He's the one being a party pooper."

"Well, I am tired! And I don't think it's a good plan. I don't see how it will work at all! Maybe you should figure out how to follow through with a plan before getting all excited about it!" he shoved Ron out of the way and returned back into the tent.

Ron turned to follow him, fully angry at his rudeness, but Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Ron, please, don't fight."

"I'm not, he is!" he threw up his arms, not understanding why she would stick up for him. "Why can't you stick up for yourself the way you stick up for everyone else!"

"I don't want to fight. We are all we have. We can't be angry at each other like this."

"What's going on with you two?" Ron asked, not believing what he was hearing. Why would she act like this? He couldn't even believe he was thinking it, but perhaps Hermione had developed feelings for Harry.

"Nothing, I can't believe you would even have to ask that!" she said, pulling away from him.

"Oh, so you will stand up to me, but not him? I see how it is."

"You're being ridiculous and childish!"

Harry erupted from the tent, eyes wide. "If you have a problem, Ron, you better get it out now."

"Yeah, I do have a problem, as a matter of fact." Ron stepped toward Harry, standing tall. "Everything's about you isn't it? You're the Chosen One, you're tired so you can act the way you want. I'm just the plain old best friend. The sidekick. That's the way it is, ain't it?"

"I'm not going to fight with you, Ron, you're going to think what you want to think anyway." he said turning to go back into the tent.

"You see? You can't even deny it! You can't even say that's not the way it is because you know its true!"

"Please, stop, Ron!" Hermione pleaded. "You're being ignorant!"

"You want to leave?" Harry said as he twirled back around, eyes wide and glowing golden behind his glasses. "You want to leave? You know where the door is! Nobody forced you into this!"

"SHUT IT!" Hermione screamed, making everyone jump and the birds in the forrest around them fly away. Ron and Harry looked like deer in headlights. They just looked at her, unable to fathom how such a loud sound erupted from little Hermione. "You both are acting like children! Sleep it off, its my turn to keep watch anyway."

The two frowned at each other, but obeyed and retreated into their beds without another word to each other.

Hermione sat beside the fire alone, silently crying. Things were falling apart. Ever since Dumbledore was killed, it was like a wave of responsibility, danger, and peril fell onto their shoulders. They were constantly hiding, constantly bickering. They needed to learn to stick together if they ever wanted to defeat Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus Snape was appointed headmaster of Hogwarts. Another one of Voldemort's minions also elected prime minister for the ministry. Things were looking more and more into the dark lords favor, and with Harry's owl and girlfriend in his possession, it was almost getting too easy. Sydney was blossoming into her new role as a death eater beautifully, not to the liking of Bellatrix of course, but Voldemort didn't care. Bella was very valuable to him, yes, but sometimes her insanity would… get in the way of things he wanted done. She was almost too eager, too headstrong, and he was growing more and more annoyed by it each day.

Harry's owl still hadn't found him, for there were many death eaters following it. It kept going in circles, sometimes to find what looked like long forgotten camps with nothing left but an old burnt out ash pile. In fact, finding Harry was the only thing that wasn't working out for Voldemort.

"May I come in?"

It was Sydney, she peeked around the door to Voldemort's "office" (for lack of better word) where he met and actively planned out his next move. At the time, though, he hadn't been actually thinking of anything. He was increasingly tired from making plans, keeping his death eaters in check, not to mention his other followers like the giants and dementors. He was growing annoyed at the lack of progress with finding the Potter boy and had been trying to think of new ways on finding him incase the owl plan didn't work.

"Enter." he sighed.

She came in and sat in front of him, able to tell how annoyed he was at her interruption. She thought maybe it wasn't the right time to be having the talk she wanted to with him, but she was already in and had his attention, she couldn't just leave.

"I just have some questions, if you don't mind." she said sheepishly, mustering a smile to ease the tension.

It didn't. "If they are questions someone else can answer, don't think I won't throw you out for wasting my time."

"No." she said. "They aren't."

"Well, go on." he said as he began to stroke Nagini's head. She was laying dormant at his side, with her head propped on his lap. She flicked her tongue out, but didn't even acknowledge Sydney's presence. She liked to think that the snake had become fond of her, for she was quite fearful of her.

"I just was wondering, about that night at my apartment."

"I told you all you needed to know." he interrupted, not believing that there was much meaning to this conversation.

"But when I attacked you, you didn't hurt me in return." she paused, reading his face. His frown had turned into a blank stare, as if he was trying to figure out what she was talking about. "You were nice to me."

"You were acting foolish because of something that happened to you. I wasn't about to kill a great asset to me because you were having a temper tantrum."

A back handed compliment, which was as good as a regular compliment to her. She was growing very fond of the dark lord, and found it increasingly tempting to suck up to him. Although she was hardly rewarded for her efforts, she knew he appreciated them. She was almost beginning to see him as a broken man who needed to be fixed.

"Yes, but when you patted my back?"

"Is there a point to this?" he asked exasperated.

She paused, and went on. "Well, I was just wondering what made you this way? What made you so angry at everyone?"

To her amazement, he smiled. For a moment, he just looked at her, but then he stood, walking around his table and behind her chair. She sat, fearful for a moment, because she had never seen him act this way. She felt his presence behind her, but knew not to look back at him. She just sat there, waiting for his response.

She jumped when he put his warm hands on her head, cupping her temples. She felt him press into her head, almost hurting her, but not quite. She waited as his memories began flashing before her eyes. She was horrified by what she saw.

It was an old house, at first seemingly normal. There was very old green and cream wallpaper adorning the walls of the living room, a fireplace in the corner, and a worn down grey couch with frays and cuts on the corners. The floor was hardwood, but not the nice kind of hardwood; it was dirty and grey and she was sure if she could, she would hear her shoes sticking to it. As she looked, she could see that the house was not in very good shape. There was a plain blanket covering the windows acting as a window shade. There was no television, very limited furniture, and very limited items. What was hanging on the wall was a crucifix, and a picture of Jesus almost looking mockingly at her. Suddenly, a scream errupted from another room in the house and she saw a little boy with straight brown hair, no older than 3, run past her and try to hide behind the couch. The boy was very frightened and she wished she could comfort him, for he was sobbing silently, not wanting to draw attention to himself. She knew the little boy was Voldemort.

"Where the fuck are you, tommy?" the shrill erupted from a woman who Sydney guessed was Voldemort's mother. She looked half crazy, her dress was dirty and torn, her hair greasy and lifeless, halfway hanging in her face. She couldn't walk right and Sydney guessed she was drunk. In her hand, she barely was able to keep a hold of a thick bible with a leather cover. "Son of a bitch, you better not let me fuckin find you!"

The woman opened the front door with a loud creak to look if the boy had run outside. She closed it, seeing no one, and turned and looked straight at the couch, a sick smile creasing across her face.

"There you are, you little maggot!" she ran over to him and cruely grabbed him by his forearm and carried him by it into the other room. Sydney didn't want to watch, but her curiosity overruled her judgement and followed them into what she saw was the kitchen. She saw Voldemort's mother halfway throw him into the door of the oven and flinched at the thud his body made against it.

Child Voldemort errupted in cries. His mouth was open, drool and blood dripping out, his face red, and tears all across his cheeks. Sydneys heart sank at the sound of the little boy sobbing, being hurt by his own mother like that. She didn't want to watch more and tried to return to her own consciousness, but felt Voldemort's grip on her head tighten and heard his voice in the back of her mind.

"You asked. So you will watch all of it."

A disturbing laughter came from Voldemorts cruel mother as she slammed down the giant bible onto the table. She walked over to the oven and grabbed the pot holders that were on top of it and began to put them on. "I made you a very special dinner." she laughed with a smile. Child Voldemort continued to cry but was too scared to leave the corner of the kitchen, so he just sat on the floor with his hands in his bleeding mouth and continued to sob in pain. She opened the oven and Sydney's nose filled with a putrid smell that she almost instantaneously recognized.

The mother put the contents of the pan on a plate and dropped it in front of Child Voldemort and stood with her hands on her hips watching him. She began to laugh again. "I found it in the yard just for you!"

What was on the plate was a large piece of oven-heated feces. Sydney almost gagged, not sure if from the sickening smell or the idea that a mother would do this to a child. "Ain't you hungry, you fuckin rat, eat it!"

Child Voldemort pulled his hands out of his still bleeding mouth and looked up with the saddest, pleading look Sydney had ever seen on a child. He shook his head 'no'.

The sick woman grabbed a large stirring spoon from the counter and threw it at the boy with blunt force, striking him in the face. He began to cry more and stood up, wanting to run but knowing he would be caught. He questioningly picked up the spoon that hit him and threw it back at his mother. It didn't even make it anywhere near her and hit the floor, but this errupted her anger to another level. She ran over to him, grabbed the plate, and smashed it in his face, breaking the plate in the process. "Don't you ever throw something at your mother!" she screamed.

She picked up the screaming, bloody, soiled child by his ankle and stomped off into the hallway, opening a door and retrieving what looked like an extention cord from it. The child was now flailing and kicking, blood dripping from his face onto the dirty hard floor. She threw him down and ferociously ripped off his dirty torn shirt and threw it aside. Before the poor child had a chance to get away, she had that extention cord unwound and began beating him with it, immediately causing slashes and dark bruises on him. The child wailed with a heart wrenching sound and Sydney couldn't take anymore. She tried to get back to consciousness but Voldemort still made her watch. She covered her ears and screamed in the memory, sobbing, wanting to get out.

Finally, Voldemort released her and she was back in his "office", tears streamed down her face, her forehead aching from her furrowing her brows. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open drawing in a gasp, not able to believe what she just saw. She leaped up from her chair and threw her arms around Voldemort, holding him tight, sobbing into his shoulder.

He tensed and held his hands up, halfway startled by her reaction. He was not used to her touching him still, but he began to not mind it as much. He still shoved her away from him and returned to his seat. "You found what you were looking for, now get out."

Sydney ran out of the room, still sobbing, running away from that horrible, horrible memory.


	9. Chapter 9

Again, if u didn't read it before, I own nothing from the harry potter book series or movies at all.

"You are much more foolish than the last one." Voldemort sneered into the tear and blood soaked face of Ginny Weasley. She was holding her composure much better than Hermione had, yet she was headstrong. Instead of sobbing and pleading to stop, she instigated the Dark Lord on even more trying to make it seem like what he did had no effect on her. She had too much pride to let down her guard, even though she was obviously losing the struggle.

Ginny was "strapped" by spells to the ice cold wall of a cave, deep in the forest. At night they left her there alone, which was the only thing that made her utterly afraid. She was smart enough to know that they would never kill her because she is much more valuable to them alive than dead, but at night, there was nothing to protect her. She was wandless strapped to a wall. She could not dig a hole for a bathroom, they charm her so that she cannot speak and they make her invisible to muggles and wizards. So she could be eaten alive by a pack of wolves, by trolls, ripped to shreds by a bear, and nobody would ever know.

A look of surprise came across Voldemorts face which made Ginny's stomach curl inside her. He was on the verge of a genius idea, and that made her uneasy.

He spun around and began to walk towards the entrance of the cave. "Perhaps I have been going about this all wrong."

It was an unusually sunny day outside. Ginny always loved sunny days. She loved the warmth on her skin and it just made her cheerful. It was so sunny out that she couldn't even see what lay outside of her cave entrance, it was as if the sun shone straight into that cave and that was all that existed. She felt betrayed. How could it be so nice outside when she was in a state like this?

She saw the silhouette of a woman at the cave entrance. From what Ginny could tell, the woman was tall, slender with long wavy hair. Once her eyes adjusted and the figure came closer, she thought she had seen her from somewhere before. Her eyes were very unique. They were large and had such a vibrant green color, Ginny wondered if she made them that way from a cosmetic charm. She was sure she had seen those eyes before.

"Hello, Ginny." the woman said. "don't you recognize me?" Despite her beauty, she had a stone cold look on her face.

"I don't care who you are. I still don't know where Harry is." Ginny was almost beginning to be bored with these endless questions about Harry. She was starting to think maybe Voldemort wasn't as smart as she once thought.

"I don't care about where Harry is." she said. "I'm just here to give you something."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe. Ginny had no idea what to think. She hated needles, absolutely hated them, and the fact that she had no clue what she was about to inject in her body made her very uneasy. Her body tensed but she wouldn't give this woman the satisfaction of showing her fear.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and smooth.

"Relax." the woman said with an exasperated tone. "You will like it."

Ginny could see that the liquid inside was a light amber color and felt her stomach leap into her throat as the death eater poked it into her forearm. Time seemed to slow to almost a halt as she injected her with the mysterious liquid, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to experience.

It was as if a truck of warmth smacked into her body. Not intense warmth, just extreme comfort. She felt as though she was under a blanket sitting in front of a fireplace at Christmas time. She felt no pain, she felt no restrictions, she just felt like she was floating there along the wall of the cave. She looked around and realized how brilliant the cave was. The walls had such sparkle and brilliance to them. She saw shades of blue, green, red, brilliant shades of colors all morphing and blending into each other, it was as though life was a shade and behind it was a kaleidoscope. All of her cares in the world just vanished. She no longer cared about Voldemort. He didn't even cross her mind, it didn't even register she was still held captive by him. She just felt so safe and relaxed and like nothing could touch her. She felt as though her whole body, mind, and soul was being massaged by God.

The woman in front of her said something, but she really didn't care. She just felt so completely relaxed. She could see the whole world breathing around her. She didn't even realize she was in a cave anymore. She began to think she was dying and was on her way to heaven. The entrance of the cave looked like an opening to heaven. She heard church bells ringing in her ear so clearly and beautifully. She felt glory, and love and purity throughout her entire being.

"Is it done?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, she is feeling really good right now. I don't even think she knows where the hell she's at anymore." Sydney said as she returned the syringe into a small wooden box lined with green velvet.

"Good." Voldemort smiled. "Now Potter's love is tainted. We should have done this with his little friend too."

"True. But its better this way." She said as she looked at him with wonder. He was so smart and so cunning. He dared to revolt against those who truly were corrupt. He at least put everything he has done out there, every one else tries to hide the horrible things they have done. They hide it, being sneaky and two faced while he shows exactly how he feels with nothing held back. He has such power and authority. He is the greatest and most powerful wizard that ever lived. Not to mention he was smart, ruthless… warm. He had a way about him, his body language. He just made her melt into the palm of his hand.

She began to let her mind wander into the prophecy once more. "Neither can live while the other dies." She liked to think that it meant that she was a great part in helping the Dark Lord. She started to entertain thought of maybe they were meant for each other. A powerful wizard with his supposed enemy auror. She liked the sound of that. But Voldemort abruptly interrupted her.

"Where's Bellatrix?" he asked.

This made her come back from her fantasies and address him questioningly. "She is out following the owl like you ordered."

"Find her and bring her to me." he said. "I think you should serve me better in her position. I need her here."

Had he read her thoughts, she wondered. If he did, does that mean he doesn't like what she was thinking? She began to feel her jealousy begin to rise up from her core. She hated Bella, and she hated the idea of her being alone with Voldemort. Not that she wasn't loyal, just that she couldn't stand the thought of her gloating on his decision to switch them, to make her beside him again. Sydney couldn't help but feel a little bit unappreciated by this. She dared not question though.

"Right, I will go find her." she said, trying not to show her disappointment. As she turned to leave, she felt Voldemort grab onto her arm to stop her. She whirled around half in surprise, half in excitement.

"I will ask many things from you, Sydney, but to do what must be done to this girl, I can not ask you to do. You do not have it in you."

She wondered for a long time during her flight to catch up with Bellatrix as to what exactly the Dark Lord meant. It could mean many things. She wasn't shaping up to be as hard and as rutheless as he wanted her to. It also could mean he didn't want to taint her any further than she already was. She liked to think it was the later, but somehow she couldn't. She knew that he expected every one of his followers to do anything and everything he asked of them, and if they didn't, they were disposed of. Why he was reassigning her to a different job, she had no clue; and she began to think that maybe she didn't know the Dark Lord as much as she thought she did.

A.N. For those of you who haven't been tainted by the world, the drug they gave to Ginny is known as heroine. I am in no way promoting its use, just describing how she felt while she was doing it. In the later chapters I am going to write, you will see how it affects her when she is going through withdrawel. So please, don't think I condone any kind of drug use at all, because I DO NOT!

I will also be placing a warning in my summary about this chapter, because I do not want anyone to read it and think it sounds awesome and go try it.

As always, I always like feedback so if u have any, feel free to write it to me.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Summary: Sydney Slytherine, previously an auror, was betrayed by the ministry thanks to a prophecy saying that she and Voldemort are connected and if one of them dies, so will the other. The ministry tried killing her, so she ran to the other side, not knowing where to go. She winds up getting attached to The Dark Lord, but he tries to push her away. Ron and Harry get into arguments and Hermione plans on putting a curse on Voldemort that will expose the whereabouts of the horecruxes.

For those of you who are confused: this is NOT a Hermione/Voldemort pairing. This is a Voldemort/Sydney pairing and a Hermione/Ron pairing. Also a Harry/Ginny pairing, but that will come in the next chapter more.

"I don't understand." Hermione pondered. They had decided to go through with her plan on placing a spell on Voldemort like the one Harry had on him from the ministry. Hermione had searched through many books she had packed along the journey and found exactly the right spell they needed. They all agreed that Harry should be the one to learn the spell first because he was the one who was guaranteed to have his wand while facing the Dark Lord. They spent days practicing and testing out the spell, which was surprisingly easy for all of them to pick up, especially Harry. However, it was just as easily to be broken if the person knew the spell had been placed on them to begin with. This required much more work on Harry's part to place the spell on suspecting subjects. He began trying to place it on Hermione and Ron while they weren't noticing, hoping that if he could do it to them while they knew he was practicing the spell, then it wouldn't be so difficult to place it on an unsuspecting dark wizard.

After a week of successful results, they decided they were all ready to start the plan. They gathered in a small clearing in the middle of a corn field late at night and set up camp. Hermione placed the books she had used to learn the spell in a safe destination for she knew they would be searched upon being found and she didn't want to give the death eaters any clue of their plan.

They used no protective spells and no charms, they were completely open to anyone being able to see them. Ron expected them to instantly be surrounded and carried off the minute Harry was exposed from any hiding charms. They waited for what seemed like forever, bodies tense, all on edge, not speaking a word. Harry was safe from any death eaters because of the Dark Lord wanting to fight him himself, but Ron and Hermione were completely disposable once Harry was caught and they had to be ready to defend their lives.

The night was cold, so cold they could see their breaths. None were shivering, they were too on edge to even realize how cold they were. They stood in a triangle, each facing out to the field, wands drawn, listening and waiting. The minutes passed by like days. They should have been found by now, they should have been captured. Hermione was baffled.

"I don't understand." she whispered. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe somebody got to him." Ron offered. "Maybe a group of wizards revolted and killed them all."

"No, Ron, if it were that easy, it would have happened by now." Harry said.

"How do you know? We haven't heard news from anything in months. For all we know, Voldemort could have been killed."

"He will never be killed until his horecruxes are destroyed."

"Yes, Harry, I know that. I'm not as stupid as you may think. You know what I meant."

"Would you two please stop acting like children?" Hermione pleaded exasperated.

Harry let out a sigh. "Sorry, Ron, a bit on edge is all."

"It's alright. We all are mate."

The air was still and dead quiet. The night sky was blank, cast over by grey storm clouds. Small flashes of light burst out from them like lightening, but was not followed by thunder.

"You think that's them?" Ron asked to anyone.

"Lets hope so."

/

"How curious…" Snape said to himself as he watched the 3 young teenagers in the clearing.

"Why aren't we just going out there and grabbing them again?" Sydney asked in frustration. She hated doing this. She never thought she would say this but she actually missed Voldemort. She couldn't stand being away from him. The thought of Bellatrix being all alone with him made her stomach cringe. She practically threw herself at him every chance she got, but couldn't get the clue that he was not interested.

Snape had noticed her behavior quickly, and gave an exasperated sigh. "The Dark Lord will still be there when we return, even if we wait. I promise."

Sydney caught herself and felt ashamed. "I know this. I am just on edge, that's all. The boy is right there, just waiting to be captured."

"Which is exactly why we are waiting. He has managed to evade us this long and now we find him instantly in a remote area with no camp sight. They are planning something." Snape growled.

"Well, let him! Seriously, he isn't even an adult yet."

"For an auror, you are incredibly simple." he insulted. Sydney didn't care though, she wasn't that much of a fan of Snape. He was very haughty and had disgusting greasy hair.

"If you don't go out there, I will. I've hunted great wizards with years and years of experience. I think I can handle them myself." Sydney rushed passed Snape, tearing easily away from his quick desperate grip on her arm.

"Stupid girl, wait!"

Sydney burst through the corn and into the clearing, wand out, facing the three adolescants. "Totalus Elephagus!" she commanded and instantly all three of the teenagers were face down in the mud, a very heavy purple mist floating above each of them. It was one of her favorite spells she made. The victim would feel like an elephant was standing ontop of them. The heaviness of the mist made it almost impossible to breathe, if she left them under this spell, they would surely die from lack of oxygen in about an hour.

"You see?" Sydney proudly announced as she turned around to face Snape. She felt a slight sting in her stomach and looked down to see blood dripping down her leg. Her eyes opened in shock and began to feel pain creep around her whole body. She saw blood emitting from her arms. Time completely slowed to a halt. She took forever to fall to her knees, and for a minute just stared at the mud, unable to believe what just happened. As quickly as time slowed down, it sped back up. She was on the ground, whole body shaking in excruciating pain, blood pouring out of her mouth. She saw black boots walking towards her, but as she struggled to look up, her world blurred and she felt blood dripping down her neck from her ears. Sydney rested her head down on the cold mud, too weak to hold it up any longer. She felt a cold hand on her face, squeezing her cheeks together and she closed her eyes. The hands were not gentle, they were not concerning, they were hurting her. The cruel hands pried her eye open and she felt it roll back into her head. She was about to pass out, she knew it, so she grabbed for her wand, and felt the handle under her palm, but before she could make her fingers work to grab it, she felt it ripped away. She tried to claw at whoever was around, trying to reach them and hurt them somehow before she passed out. Her hands sank into a bunch of loose robes, but no flesh, and she let her hand fall, hopeless, closing her mind and letting her body fall limp, falling into blackness.

Next Chapter: Harry faces what Voldemort has done to Ginny,


	11. Chapter 11

Sydney awoke with a start, only remembering passing out a second earlier. She had been placed into a warm bed with lots of thick blankets and fluffy pillows. The room was pleasant, the sun shone through the windows, and she felt extremely happy. She threw the blankets off her to examine herself. She had been completely healed, bathed, and changed into a dark black dress. She looked up and saw her robes hanging off the bedpost, the tip of her wand sticking out of its pocket. She quickly dressed and threw her hair back into a ponytail.

At the end of the room, there was no door, but a note in an envelope. She opened it and read:

_You are in a safe location. Do not leave until you are better. You know where to find us._

_There was no signature, no "Dear Sydney", no initials at the bottom of the page. Nothing. If this was such a safe house, she wondered, then why couldn't they just say in the message where to find them, instead of making her guess? She didn't like that her letter was typed. She didn't like any of it, but then again, she thought, maybe she was being too cautious._

_With a wave of her wand, she apparated._

_/_

_The screams of Ron carried its way down into the dungeon where Harry and Hermione were kept. No matter how hard she pressed her hands to her ears, she still heard his wails as clear as anything. She had chains around each wrist and ankle, only allowing her enough room to take a few steps, and sit down somewhat comfortably. _

_Harry, on the other hand, was strapped to the wall, completely rid of all of his clothes. He had a dirty rag tied around his head in his mouth to keep him from talking, and spikes dug into his wrists and ankles from his cuffs. He was in excruciating pain, but didn't want to show it. He had to remain strong for Hermione, who hadn't even been able to look at him since they got there. He felt terribly awkward, being in the state he was in front of his friend. _

_The doors to the dungeon opened, shining in brilliant light so bright they had to squint. Descending down the steps were 3 shadows. The one in the middle was tall and stoic and Hermione could tell by his posture he was a death eater. _

"_Ginny!" Harry gasped through his gag. There was something different about her. Her hair was messy and dull, it hardly shone any of her brilliant natural red color. Her nicely round face was thin and her clothes were looser than normal. She looked like she had been starved. _

_As the death eater released Ginny's hand, he began to fix Ron into shackles similar to Hermione's. Ron looked like hell. He had symbols carved into his chest, bruises all over him, but they at least had the decency to let him wear his boxer shorts. _

"_Ginny, run!" Hermione screamed, but she just sat down, staring at her arm._

"_She won't run, stupid girl!" Fenrir laughed, "She's high as a kite. She probably doesn't even know where she is."_

"_What did you do to her?" Hermione demanded._

_A shadow came into the light from upstairs and descended down the steps gracefully. Fenrir quickly strapped a shackle around Ginny's throat and returned upstairs, passing by the figure with reverence. _

_Ron could see who it was first, and he spit a bloody mess right at him, missing, but still going noticed._

_Voldemort raised his hand, and a force of magic punched Ron right into the gut, sending him falling back into the wall. Hermione admired Ron for this, and felt such sadness looking at his bruised, beaten body. His eyes met hers, and her heart skipped. He looked more rough, more adult. Less like the Ron she knew, more like a caged predator. _

"_Hello, Gingerbread, how are you feeling?" Voldemort asked with fake concern as he fiercely grabbed Ginny's hair, pulling her head back to look at him. Her pupils were fully dilated, staring at him, twitching. She recognized Voldemort's voice, which was ok to her, because he wasn't seeming so terrifying anymore, but his body looked different. He kept changing shapes; one moment he would look like a young handsome man, the next, he looked like an old decrepit homeless woman. _

"_Who are you?" she asked, baffling the others._

"_Why, its me, darling? Its Harry!" Voldemort lied._

_Harry screamed underneath his gag without much results. Hermione and Ron both tried to convince her otherwise, but she began to see Harry staring down at her. She was confused, Harry was right in front of her and Hermione and Ron kept telling her he wasn't._

_Voldemort released his grip and smoothed her hair back, making Ginny feel incredibly loved and warm. She wanted to kiss Harry. She wanted to do much more things with him. She reached her hands up and embraced who she thought was her crush, pushing her lips into his. They were incredibly soft, incredibly talented. She kissed him to the screams and objections of the others for a long moment, relishing in the way his tongue flirted and lapped the tip of hers. He tasted earthy, and his breath felt so warm and nice on her face. He touched her neck which made her shiver. She began to kiss him more fiercely, delighted by it. He playfully bit her bottom lip before he pulled away._

_Voldemort wiped his lips with his robes and smiled down at the girl, knowing she still saw him as Harry._

"_I will kill you!" Ron shouted, fighting and thrashing against his shackles. He was wild with rage, completely brute anger fueled him. He fought with what little strength he had left, and failed. He crumpled to the floor, defeated._

_Voldemort laughs at this, and pats Ginny on the head. She reaches out for more, heat rising from her core for him. The dark lord puts the palm of his hand on her forehead and shoves her back, making her fall delightfully on her back. The feeling of falling delights her in many ways, and she just closes her eyes, reveling in her enjoyment._

"_Oh, my apologies Harry!" Voldemort said once he faced his nemesis. "Forgive my death eaters, they sometimes get carried away." with a wave of his wand, clothes appeared, the straps disappear, and shackles just like Hermione and Ron's appear. _

_Harry ripped out the gag from his mouth and lunged to Voldemort. _

"_You sick bastard!" Harry screamed, hands clawing just inches short of Voldemort's firm stance. He smiled evilly, loving the look of complete anger on Harry's face. "I will kill you! I swear to God, for everything you have done, I will kill you!"_

"_Oh, you will tell God on me?" Voldemort laughed. "If there is a God, then may He smite me dead right now!" The Dark Lord held his arms out, looking up to the ceiling, waiting for something to happen. A few seconds later, he rested his arms, and smiled cruelly at Harry. "I guess God doesn't hear you, Harry."_

_Voldemort descended up the stairs, smiling to himself. "Oh, and Harry-" he called. "Sleep well, for tomorrow, you will die."_


End file.
